The present invention relates to a novel polymer containing perfluoroalkyl group in its side chain, and the preparation and use thereof.
These are known various kinds of coating compositions such as paints, protective coating compositions, and hair styling compositions. Generally the coating composition is mainly composed of a film-forming resin and a solvent and applied to a foundation to give a film.
British Pat. No. 1,290,367 discloses a polyer containing perfluoroalkyl group in its side chain used as a film-forming resin for hair styling compositions. The polymer is a reaction product of a copolymer of maleic anhydride and vinyl ether with a compound containing perfluoroalkyl group. In the British patent, there is described that the polymer has an improved balance of properties between the requirements of softness and curl retention and gives a good holding power at relatively high humidities. However, the polymer is remarkably poor in compatibility with film-forming resins and solvents. Accordingly the polymer does not give a sufficient result with respect to the smoothness of the film surface unless it is used alone.